I'm sorry, I'm sorry
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Meito, a 25 year old that works at a Mini-Mart in Shibuya decided to work graveyard shift as well as day so he could earn enough money for a better apartment and car.During one of his shifts, a strange kid comes in and shows some of his issues. Little do Meito know of his deeper problems. Will he be the kids savior? : MeitoxLuki (meito seme)I do not own vocaloid. THERE'S ROMANCE
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people who are about to read this new story. I've been listening to the song,"I'm sorry I'm sorry" by Hatsune Miku. ...Mostly the Kaito version, but! It gave me an idea to make this story. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R ^_^_

* * *

Today was like any ordinary day working in the Mini-Mart. I asked my boss to work graveyard shift as well for the extra money, and well, I'd always thought that more people would come by at night than day. Guess that prove me wrong.

The boss left an hour ago leaving me and Dell to take over till four in the morning.

"Yo Meito, wanna play solitary?" I heard Dell ask me as he walked out from the back room. I only shook my head in response as I grabbed a magazine that was close to the cash-register. "Come on, you know that no one is gonna come in here anytime soon." The silver-head knudged my shoulder. "Honestly, I don't know why you asked for both graveyard and day shift. That must be hard to do because of lack of sleep." He added in before bringing up a stool to sit on.

"I told you before that I needed the extra money so I could get a car and a different apartment. I'm almost done reaching my goal anyway so it won't be too long till I ask our boss to take off my graveyard shift." I kept my eyes in the magazine as I talked.

Dell hopped off the stool and stretched a bit. "Well I'm going to step out for a bit to smoke. Do you have any cigarettes on you? I ran out earlier." He stared at me hard with his crimson colored eyes knowing that I hate it when he gazes at me in an annoying way. I reached into the small pocket on my shirt and pulled out one of my cigarettes. Before I could fully pass it to him he snatched it within a second and walked towards the back door. "Thanks Meito." He lastly said as the door slammed.

`Geez, it's bad enough I'm trying to stay here till four, but this is ridiculous if there's no customer's. I wouldn't even care if it were to be a hobo! Man oh, man. I hate doing nothing.´ I thought to myself before putting the magazine back.

-_Ding! s.f.x.- _The entrance door slid open. I imidietly shot my head towards the front door and saw a kid wearing a white hoodie with a pair of pink shorts. I couldn't really see the person's face because of the hoodie. His sleeves went past his hands and he was wearing black knee-high socks. They looked worn out along with his sneakers.

"Welcome to Shibuya Mini-Mart! If you need any help I'm always here." I greeted the kid full of happiness of having the first customer during the night.

The kid flinched rather harshly as I greeted him. His arms covered his head quickly as he ducked down slightly. `I barely even yelled and this kid is acting like he's about to get attacked. Wonder why he's out so late to begin with.´ I thought silently to myself as I watched him remove his arms away from his head and slowly began to walk through the aisles.

Trying to break some of the awkward tension, I tried to think of something to say.

"So, you out late hanging with friends?" I asked while tossing the magazine to the side, and yet, the kid kept quiet. `Okay, seems like this kid isn't the talkative type.´I thought to myself silently.

Yet again, it was silent. I couldn't help but stare at the kid struggling to get a small case out of the fridge. It was then that I decided to hop over the counter to assist him until I saw that he had finally pulled it out. The kid then closed the door with his foot and began to walk towards the front counter.

I stepped back behind the cash register and heard the back door slam. I didn't have to look to know that Dell was done smoking. The scent of the cigarette came closer till I spotted white hair next to me. "Hey! A customer!-" ~_Crash! s.f.x.~ _We both watched as the kid dropped the case to what it looks like to be beer as soon as Dell yelled.

Glass scattered across the floor as well as the liquid inside the bottles wetting his socks a shoes. Other than the liquor, we saw a yellow stream flow down from the front of his shorts down to his legs. "D-Did he just piss himself?" Dell stared with his mouth open. I just couldn't believe how alarming this kid is. This is the second time flinched! This time pudding himself.

He onto his arms as he slowly began to kneel down to the floor.

It was then that I began to realize that he was starting to bow on the floor. The glass had begun to pierce in his knees as he applied pressure to bow.

Out of reaction I quickly hopped over the counter once again and rushed over to hold him up.

"The hell is the matter with yah?! You're kneeling in glass for Christ sakes!" I lectured him as I pulled him away from the glass. As I did so, I heard soft sobs coming from kid. I also noticed that his legs were bleeding. `Ah fuck.´ I mumbled quietly to myself as I pulled the kid behind the counter and into the back room. "Dell, do me a favor and get the first-aid kit along with a pair of clothes that can fit him." I asked the white-head. He quickly nodded his head and went through the aisles to get the supplies.

`Geez, I wonder what he's crying so much for?´ I sat the kid down on one of the chairs by the coffee table. `More so ever, why is he out so late? ´ I asked all these questions inside my head. It was only because I know this kid has some deep issue's. ...Enough to concern me bit .


	2. Collectors

Thank you to those of you who had left me a review, favorite, and followed my work. It really made me happy to see some of you had actually token a liking to this story. Please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

After Dell had brought the kid some clothes he quickly went into the washroom to take a shower. Now me and Dell sit at the small table and waited for him to come out so I could treat his wounds.

The room was completely silent except for the pipes in the walls making noises from the shower. I couldn't help but stare blankly at the table since there weren't much to do but wait.

"There's something wrong with that kid, Meito." I quickly snapped out of my gaze and looked over at the white-head that was sitting next to me. "I had never seen anyone flinch that bad before. ...Must be some nervous condition." He finished his sentence right when we heard the water go off.

I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes for a bit. "Maybe it is. ...I just hope the kid is okay. If not, then I'll take him to the hospital." We both stayed silent after that.

Before I could pull a cigarette out from my front pocket , my eyes were fixed on the person before us. Light-pink hair that went down to the shoulders and nothing more. ...Lips the shade of soft red rose petals were parted slightly. Skin the color of porcelain made those beautiful eyes stand even more out. `For a boy, he's quite beautiful.´ I thought to myself as he walked up to the both of us.

"Ready to get treated?" I asked him as I pulled up a chair across from me. He only stayed silent as he nodded his head. It was then that I noticed that Dell picked out a grey hoodie and black sweat-pants for him. I shook that thought off and patted my lap so he could bring me one of his legs. "Mind on telling me what you're doing out so late? It's a school night you know?" I lifted a brow at him once he brought his left leg up to my lap.

"Give up, Meito. The kid isn't going to talk to you-" "I-I know." The kid said in an almost whisper tone.

Me and Dell looked at each other for a second once we heard the kid talk. "Well if you know that, then why are you out? If the cops see you out they'll most likely fine you a ticket ." I rolled up the sleeve to his sweat pants and held back my expression on the wounds I saw.

Other than the small cuts he had gotten from earlier; from up his thighs, down to his ankles were trails of bruises . Some the shape of finger prints. "...Nero, hand me the antibiotic cream and bandages." I said as I looked at the difference marks scattered around his legs.

Once I saw Dell set the two items on the table next to me I quickly grabbed the small bottle of the ointment and poured some onto a Cotton ball.

Things were silent while I was spreading it on his cuts and bruises. They looked painful. `Why weren't they treated before?` I asked myself as I came across a big cut on his ankle.

"Do you mind me asking as to why you try to get a pack of beer? You do know that you're a minor?" I then grabbed a bandage from the table and began to wrap it around his thigh gently. "(_Heh) _If it was one thing to learn from my older sister was to help treat people from wounds. She's a doctor at the local hospital you know." I looked up at the kid and smiled softly so he wouldn't be so afraid of me. "Even though we argue over the most stupidest of things, she's always looking out for me...; and I'm always doing the same for her." To my surprise, he smiled. It wasn't a big or normal one. Just a small smile. "I knew you can smile; and look. I'm done with your leg." A chuckle managed to escape out of me from his quick reaction.

He quickly looked down at his leg. Those two blue orbs scanned up and down his leg in amazement. I snapped him out of his gaze once I patted my lap for his other leg.

"Hey kid. How far do you live from here?" Dell took a seat across from the table with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The kid only stared at him in scared expression from his posture. "Oh, forgot to introduce myself. " The white-head then stood from his seat while stretching out his arm to him. "I'm Howane Dell. Meito's best friend slash partner in crime. We have a third friend to our group, but he's been M.I.A. for quite a while now. He won't even pick up his phone. Pfft! The nerves of that guy! He could at least still go to Gaming night Tuesdays!-" "Dell, you're overheating again." I sighed to myself once he began to go on his anger rant. By doing that, he sat back down and tossed his car keys onto the table.

"You can go drive the kid home, but hurry coming back. I need you to come with me to go check Taito's apartment again- (_Ding! s.f.x.)_" We all froze once we heard the front door ring, along with a mans voice that didn't sound too cheery.

`_Luki! Where are you!?' _

It was then that me and Dell turned to look at the kid in surprise. The expression of terror was completely glued onto his face. _`Where is he?!' _We all flinched from the loud voice coming from the store along with a loud clash to follow it. Both me and Dell stood from our seats and signaled the kid to stay put inside the back room.

Before me and Dell walked out of the back room, we both opened the emergency box. I quickly grabbed the pistol and slid it inside my pants while Dell grabbed the metal bat. "I'll go first. In case he tries to go towards the backroom, I'll signal you Meito." The white-head gave me a nod as he went off towards the front desk. I only stood near the doorway and peeped to see who Dell was up against.

There stood a man with dark pink hair. His eyes were dark brown, a five o'clock shadow was visible upon his face, and it looked as if he got drunk after work by the looks of his clothes. A business man perhaps; though he wasn't alone. A woman with long pink hair stood next to him. `_I'm guessing that they're related to the kid.'_

"Excuse me, me and my father had come to collect my little brother, and please don't lie. I'm pretty sure he's in that back room of yours." The girl kept a serious yet monotone posture as she stood there. "I've really don't have the time to stay here so please tell him to go home with father. I have to go to work in ten minutes." Dell was taken aback by the attitude the woman was giving.

"Now look here! You cant just come in here destroying stuff, then ask to give you the kid! Besides! Your father is drunk for Christ sakes-" "Oh please. I'm a lawyer. I can take you and your friend to court for keeping a minor hostage away from his family; and for assault of deadly weapons. You having a metal bat, and your friend standing in the doorway having a pistol. That could put the two of you in jail for at least three years max." The woman tossed her pony-tail to the side and fixed her glasses. "Luki, get out of that room and come home. I'm tired of these foolish games." She walked towards the entrance of the store along with her father.

A small glance of pink hair walked past me and it was then that I realized it was the boy. He kept his head down and clutched onto his sleeves.

Before I could say anything to him, he hurried out of the store. I couldn't even fully process as to what just happened.

"Just wait till I see that bitch again! I'll call my sister to beat her up for me!" Dell tossed the bat in the backroom as we walked back in. "I'd doubt that I could even do that because the law is on her side! She'd probably add another year in jail for me getting Haku to beat her up. How dare she." He grabbed his coat off the coat-hanger and tossed me my leather coat.

I also grabbed my helmet and followed right behind him. "Just shut up and lock the store up. I'll follow behind your car to Taito's place."

I hope the kid will be alright.


End file.
